Mission:Lights Out
Offer Details Agent's Words The corporations of the State have many friends, as you know... many friends in many interesting and useful places. Why is this relevant, you ask? Well, it's not at all... it was merely an idle thought I had today that I wanted to impart upon you. But actually, now I come to think about the topic of friends... I am reminded of a particular friend of mine in a very difficult situation. He's due for a promotion, you see. More accurately, he would be if there weren't a few other promising individuals ahead of him in line. Such promising individuals, indeed, that I am sure their superiors would miss them dearly if anything were to happen to them. But it would be very, er, helpful... for me--for us--if this friend of ours were to get what he wants. However, you see, they are all Gallente officers, and for any agent of the State to interfere in Federation matters would be quite wrong, now, wouldn't it? Of course, with all the random third party violence these days, it's not terribly uncommon for valiant officers, Gallente or otherwise, to meet quite unfortunate ends in any number of... well, mishaps. Yes, , it's not uncommon at all, is it? So I'm sure things will work themselves out somehow. Anyhow, your mission. Right. Well, this is quite embarrassing... I've completely forgotten any mission I might have had for you. Come to think of it, I've forgotten everything I was just talking about. Goodness, I think I better go and lie down for a while. But... I don't suppose you could look after my datapad here while I rest? It's quite important, you see, for it has the current coordinates of one of those promising Federation individuals, one of the one we just discussed. And I wouldn't want that to fall into the wrong hands, now, would I? And you... you look like you could use a break, too. Maybe a leisurely cruise out into space somewhere nearby, a chance to relax and, oh, I don't know, enjoy some scenery? Maybe pay someone a visit? And by the time I wake up, maybe my worries will have taken care of themselves, hmm? Objectives # Kill Gallente lieutenant. #* Location: }} Hirtamon Rewards * 38,000 ISK * 49 Loyalty Points Bonus Rewards * Time Limit: 2 hours 18 minutes ** 42,000 ISK Accepting Mission Agent's Words Oh, you will? That's so very kind of you, . Perhaps we can talk again later, after I've had a little nap. Mission Walkthrough # Move to mission location in system Hirtamon. # Open fire upon any of Gallente structures appear in sight. #* As soon as you start firing, hostile ships will appear. # Simply, kill them all. # Return to the agent. Finishing Mission Agent's Words Is that so? Dear me... that's quite unfortunate. I am terribly sorry to hear it, . Here, take this compensation for the concern you must also be feeling; hopefully it will ease your mind somewhat. Lights Out Lights Out Lights Out Lights Out Lights Out Lights Out Lights Out